Our Two Bedroom Story Minor Characters
The minor characters from Our Two Bedroom Story contribute to the progress and events of each characters' routes. General Haruko Your mother who raised you after her husband (i.e. your father) died when you were in elementary school. Unbeknownst to you, she'd been dating a middle-aged man who has made her happy and wants to marry him, but was worried that you might be against it. She was pleased with your approval and also happy that she'll gain a son through her new husband. Prior to the events of the story, you've been living with your mother but after she gets engaged, you decide to move out so that you wouldn't spoil their newlywed life, which is how your soon-to-be stepfather offers a place to live that's also being occupied by his son. Our Two Bedroom Story Mother.jpg Tamaki Horiguchi Tamaki is one of your best friends at Shiki Publishing and you often call her Tam. In Kaoru's route, you think she's Kaoru's girlfriend but you misunderstood by Kaoru's cat Tama. In the Season 2 prologue she gets engaged. Our Two Bedroom Story Tamaki.jpg Tama Kaoru's beloved tabby cat. You call her "kitty" but learn that her name's Tama from Kaoru; he was embarrassed to call her name. Kaoru had found her abandoned shortly after his girlfriend died and adopted her. She's initially shy towards you, but she eventually likes you. She also dislikes Shusei for calling her "Tamster'. Our Two Bedroom Story Tama.jpg Johichiro Fukuyama A photographer at Shiki Publishing. Our Two Bedroom Story Johichiro.jpg Bianchi A bartender who likes Akiyoshi, but it's unclear if he sees him romantically or as a friend. Our Two Bedroom Story Bianchi.jpg Kagetora Oji An editor of the new Saison department who is strict and has a unfriendly demeanor. He appears in Season 3. Our Two Bedroom Story Kagetora.jpg Natsuki Coming soon... Our Two Bedroom Story Natsuki.jpg Minato's Route Kiichi Ishimatsu Coming soon... Our Two Bedroom Story Ishimatsu.jpg Kazuyuki Shizu Coming soon... Our Two Bedroom Story Kazuyuki.jpg Wataru Okouchi Minato's younger brother. He's a famous chef. Our Two Bedroom Story Wataru.jpg D-Dog Minato's grandfather who lives in Spain. Our Two Bedroom Story D-Dog.jpg Kaoru's Route Sosuke An Erotic Novelist who writes a few stories for Seasonelle. Our Two Bedroom Story Sosuke.jpg Kaede Tachibana A famous actress you are doing a story on. You two bond over the fact that you two both have the same dolphin keychain. You find out that she has a secret child, named Momo and that she's a single mother after falling pregnant with an affair with a famous politician. you two become very close. Our Two Bedroom Story Kaede Tachibana.jpg Momo Tachibana Kaede's daughter. You encounter her in front of your temporary apartment building looking for Tama. She has a crush on Kaoru and likes to play with Tama. Our Two Bedroom Story Momo.jpg Kaito The vocalist of the popular band "Love Bugs". While you're doing a story on him, he manufactures a scandal that makes it look like the two of you are having an affair. OTBS Kaito.jpg Shusei's Route Aoi Coming soon... Our Two Bedroom Story Aoi.jpg Chiaki's Route Natsuko Natsuko is an author who in these recent years, has stopped writing. However, you convince her to write for Seasonelle. She is bisexual. Our Two Bedroom Story Natsuko.jpg Chris Brown Chris is a young 18 year old photography prodigy and the son of Anne Brown a lawyer from America. He is ¼ Japanese and comes to Japan to showcase some of his recent photos, then later comes to study for a while. It is also revealed in Chiaki's proposal that he is his half-brother. Our Two Bedroom Story Chris Brown.jpg Anne Brown Chiaki's and Chris mother. Our Two Bedroom Story Anne Brown.jpg Fumika Kagetora's pushy and meddlesome older sister. She constantly pressures him to get married in order to help their household. Her husband is a famous artist who wishes to draw you naked. She's the reason why Kagetora has you form a fake relationship so she will get off his back, but in the end she accepts his decision to be single. Our Two Bedroom Story Fumika.jpg Akiyoshi's Route Masaki Coming soon... Our Two Bedroom Story Masaki.jpg Daigoro Coming soon... Our Two Bedroom Story Daigoro.jpg Kirara Coming soon... Our Two Bedroom Story Kirara.jpg Dongcheng You and Akiyoshi meet Dongcheng in Las Vegas, and he is uncannily similar to Bianchi. Akiyoshi gets increasingly jealous as he thinks that Dongcheng is interested you. In the end it turns out that Dongcheng mistook Akiyoshi and you for siblings, and were actually romantically interested in Akiyoshi. OTBS Dongcheng.jpg Tsumugu's Route Mizuki Kido The younger sister of Tsumugu and twin sister of Sakura. She is the CEO of her own IT company. Our Two Bedroom Story Mizuki Kido.jpg Sakura Kido Tsumugu's younger sister and Mizuki's twin sister who likes to pretend to be her. Prior to Tsumugu meeting you she was the only Kido sibling to be married. Our Two Bedroom Story Sakura Kido.jpg Sazuku Kido Tsumugu's younger brother who was born with a weak heart. His name is a combination of three siblings "Sa" from Sakura, "Zu" from Mizuki, and "Ku" from Tsumugu ("Ku" sounds like "gu").His older siblings are often overprotective of him due to his delicate state. His siblings often refer him as an angel. He appears in Season 2. Our Two Bedroom Story Sazuku Kido.jpg Ayame's Route Coming soon... Hinata's Route Coming soon... Trivia *Your stepfather and your love interest's father is a major character, but lacks a name and a sprite. Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters